


Bonding Time

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, M/M, Puppy Piles, Schmoop, mentions of moresomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/6017.html?thread=1787009#t1787009">this prompt</a> on <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/">spn_masquerade</a>: They're all weres. They all like to snuggle. Sometimes it gets sexy, sometimes it's just about the contact, particularly to cheer up grumpy Jensen or stressed Jared or insecure Gen or frazzled Danneel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Time

To say Dani’s week was okay would be like saying Bud Light tastes okay. Just ask John Oliver.

 

When she finally gets to leave the office, her raging boss, incompetent coworkers, and unreasonable clients behind, she has just enough energy to debate whether she should bother taking a bath or just go to bed. When she gets home, both options fly out of the window. Jensen is standing in the kitchen, viciously poking a spoon at the contents of a big pot.

 

Dani smelled the chili as soon as she got in and that’s how she knows her day might have been bad, but Jensen’s certainly feeling worse. He only makes chili when he’s feeling close to murderous.

 

Dani listens to the rest of the house. Gen is in her room, heartbeat steady, but Damian Rice is coming quietly from her speakers. Dani has only lived with Gen for three months, but she knows Damien Rice is Gen’s number one moping choice. There has been a lot of moping. She's not sure why yet, since Gen has been rather evasive, but Dani’s best bet is home sickness. Gen moved to their city for her doctorate, and their alpha, Sam Ferris, had taken her in as a temporary pack member, but it wasn’t the same as living with her own pack.

 

First things first. Dani dumps her bag on the kitchen table and walks over to Jensen. She leans against his back and wraps her arms around his waist. Jensen isn’t an overly tactile guy, but usually he enjoys getting touched by his close pack members. Today, the tension in his shoulders doesn’t lessen. Dani presses a kiss against his neck and sighs.

 

She doesn’t really blame him. The practice Jensen worked in closed a few months ago, the leading doctor following a woman he’d met on a cruise to eastern Canada. Jensen hadn’t been able to find a new job as a physical therapist, so for now, he’s working as a bartender at a college bar. To say Jensen likes his job would be like saying Indiana Jones likes snakes.

 

“Where’s Jared?” Dani asks. Jensen is projecting pretty strong don’t-touch-me vibes.

 

“Don’t know,” he grumbles. “Haven’t heard from him the last few days.”

 

Ouch. “He’s busy. You know the firm took on a big case.”

 

Jensen shrugs.

 

She sighs again. Jared and Jensen… now that’s a disaster she’s not gonna touch with a ten foot pole. She goes back to her bag, gets out her phone, and sends a quick text to Jared. It’s Friday evening and Jared can never resist the chili. She wonders if it’s all about the taste or his desire to comfort Jensen. It’s probably a toss-up.

 

“Is it okay if we have dinner on the couch?” Dani asks softly.

 

Jensen doesn’t verbally confirm, but he nods.

 

Well, that’s something. Dani goes up to her room, changes into her comfy dino PJs, and then goes to knock at Gen’s door.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Dani opens the door and leans inside. “Hey, you want chili?”

 

Gen looks up from the book she’s reading. She’s lying across her bed, dressed in gray sweats and a dark shirt that’s way too big for her small frame. Her dark hair’s up in a messy bun. She looks homey, soft. Unfortunately, her expression is tired and weary.

 

“Jensen is a good cook,” Dani explains.

 

Gen looks up with a surprised expression. Usually Gen and Jared cook. Dani can only do lasagna and mac and cheese. Jensen scrambles eggs in the morning and that’s the extent of his kitchen work.

 

“If he’s in the mood,” Dani amends. “Look, it’s rare he makes his mama’s chili, you shouldn’t let that slide by you.”

 

Gen licks her full bottom lip and then nods. She gets up, the sweats riding low on her hips. Her shirt is so wide at the collar that Dani can see her left shoulder. It’s indecent in its inviting hominess.

 

Downstairs, they all sit in the living room. Jensen sprawls himself out over the loveseat in a way that discourages company, Gen curls herself up in the recliner, making her small body even tinier. Dani goes to fetch the chili, pops in a DVD, and takes the couch.

 

“The Rescuers?” Jensen asks. “Really?”

 

“Shut up, we all need tiny mice rescuing us occasionally,” Dany defends her movie choices. “Right, Gen?”

 

Gen shifts uncomfortably. “Never seen the movie.”

 

“Heathen,” Jensen says, and with the way Gen shrinks in on herself, Dani is pretty sure she didn’t hear the teasing note in it. To be fair, you had to know Jensen for quite some time to hear fondness through his usual grumpiness.

 

Jared gets home halfway through the movie, shoots the loveseat with Jensen on it a longing look, but since Jensen doesn't budge, Jared gets himself a bowl and takes a seat besides Dani.

 

“Okay, assholes,” Dani announces, “now that we’re all here, it’s cuddle time. And I don’t want any grumbling. Gen, Jensen, get your asses over here.”

 

Of course Jensen grumbles, but he gets up and sits down next to Dani. He leans back against the armrest and Dani snuggles up against his side and pulls Jared between her legs. Jared rests his head on Dani’s belly and slings an arm over, so he’s touching Jensen leg. Gen looks hesitant, and Dani realizes, they’ve never done a full on puppy pile on the couch since Gen moved in. They’re a terrible pack.

 

“C’mere,” Jared says, opening his arms, and with lots of awkward scuffling, Gen inserts herself between Jared and Dani.

 

Thankfully the couch is much wider than a standard Ikea couch and they make it work. They continue watching the movie, the two mice save a little girl, and Dani pets whatever body parts she can reach. Jared is right there with her and, after a while, she can feel Jensen’s fingers carding through her hair. Dani lets out a contented hum, snuggles in tighter, and reaches down to stroke Gen’s arm. Her skin is incredibly soft.

 

Slowly, the tension is bleeding out of them. Jared almost purrs, a sure sign that either Gen or Jensen is scratching his belly. The irony of that is never lost on Dani, but it’s no fun riling Jared up with dog jokes. He really is a giant puppy, and he’s not ashamed of it.

 

Jensen shifts his hands lower, tracing Dani’s ear. Occasionally, before Gen moved in, their cuddle sessions lead to more. Soft kisses, sensual touches. Comfortable making out, lots of quiet laughing, and frottage. It was fun, until Jared and Jensen… well, they never really did _anything_ , which is the problem. But again, Dani is not interfering in that. They have to find their own way to each other.

 

When Jared lets out a happy rumble, rubbing his head against the underside of Dani’s breast, Gen hitches in a breath, probably because she realizes something is changing.

 

“So, Gen,” Jensen says, dry amusement in his voice, “your old pack ever do puppy piles like this?”

 

“Not really,” Gen says hesitantly. “But nothing here is really like home.”

 

Dani reaches out to take her hand. “Is that good or bad?”

 

“Both, I think.”

 

“You know, you’re part of our pack now, right?” Jared asks. “I mean, obviously, you still belong with your family, but you’re part of us now too.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Gen says, but she doesn’t sound like she believes it.

 

Dani elbows Jensen is the ribs. “Ow. What? I didn’t…” Dani cranes her head around to glare at him. “Of course Gen is part of the pack,” Jensen says annoyed. “Part of us. She knows that.”

 

“Yeah,” Gen says, still sounding unsure.

 

Jared snorts. “What our emotionally constipated roommate means to say is that he likes you too, even though he’s a grumpy son of a bitch.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’d be grumpy too if you were serving beers to kids with fake IDs.”

 

“You’ll find a job,” Dani says. “I know it sucks right now, but you have a good education, a good work history. Didn’t you say there was another doctor team interested in buying the practice?”

 

“Yeah, but who knows?” Jensen still sounds dejected, but it’s missing the bite.

 

Dani pats him, bumps hands with Jared. They laugh, and even though Jensen rolls his eyes, he snuggles closer to them and throws an arm around Gen.

 

“Sorry, I was in a bad mood,” he tells her.

 

“Hey!” Jared exclaims. “Why do you never apologize to me when you’re grumpy?”

 

Jensen just snorts.

 

Dani knows the answer to Jared’s question — by now the unresolved sexual tension between the two of them is thick enough to cut a knife — but she doesn’t say it. She looks to Gen and rolls her eyes.

 

Gen gives her a conspiratorial grin.

 

"You know, you’re one of us, right?” Dani asks, suddenly needing to make sure.

 

Gen gnaws on her lips, but then nods. “Sometimes, it’s just hard. You’ve lived together a long time, and I’m the new guy.” There’s something off about her expression, a spike in her heartbeat, but Dani’s not sure what it means.

 

“Well,” Jensen says slowly, and there’s something mischievous in his voice. “Between Jared and Dani’s work schedules, we didn’t really have a lot of time to… bond.”

 

“Hey, if we win this case, I’ve finally proven my worth and they’re gonna let me pick my own cases. I can finally do the stuff that means something.”

 

Jared’s not working in one of the super high powered big firms, but he is the new guy in the office and they’re working him hard. Dani went through that three years ago when she joined the workforce, but she still has hard weeks. Honestly, the whole summer has been busy, which is why she didn’t notice how badly things were going the past few months. She vows to pay more attention. She rubs Jared’s head, runs his finger through his hair.

 

“You’ll do great,” she says. “You’ll be a great lawyer.”

 

“Maybe it’s time we get that dog,” Jensen says suddenly. “Someone around to keep us company.”

 

Jared’s head whips around so fast, Dani fears it could snap off, and his eyes are as big as saucers. “Really?”

 

“If no one else minds,” Jensen says, tips of his ears turning pink.

 

“I never minded,” Dani says, mentally already working on the spreadsheet for the walking schedule. Jared could take the dog on his runs, Dani is around in the evening, Jensen can do late nights before he goes to the bar, and Gen…

 

“Gen?” she asks. “What’s your opinion on having a dog?”

 

“Oh my god, are you kidding me?” Gen asks and is beaming almost as hard as Jared is. “I would love a dog!”

 

There’s a lot of movement then, Jared throwing himself over Dani to hug Jensen and Gen simultaneously — he has long arms, it mostly works — and he’s kissing their faces, while Jensen and Gen pat him.

 

"I love you guys,” Jared gushes, “you’re the best roommates ever.”

 

Gen laughs, and Jensen mumbles something quietly, something that sounds like ‘love you too’. Somehow Dani’s wrapped up in the middle of all this outpouring of love and she just basks in it. That is until Gen’s face is right in front of hers because Jared’s climbed on top of Jensen. They’re nose-to-nose and Gen’s big brown eyes are looking at her hopefully. And Dani realizes Jared and Jensen are not the only stupid ones, not the only ones fighting sexual tension.

 

“I’m sorry I was so stupid,” Dani says, and leans forward to kiss Gen.

 

Gen laughs against her lips.

 

“You too,” Dani says, talking over her shoulder, “what’s your excuse?”

 

“He doesn’t—”

 

“I wasn’t sure he’d—”

 

“Wait, you—” Jared’s question abruptly cuts off, then there are kissing sounds right behind Dani.

 

She considers moving, considers taking this upstairs, but the pressure of Jared and Jensen behind her, their combined scents soaking the couch, feels good. So she just leans backward, feels Jensen slide one arm around her shoulder, and kisses Gen again.

 

“If you don’t mind?” she asks quietly.

 

Gen draws back, but a smile is playing on her lips. “It’s different, but I like it.”

 

Dani pushes a wayward strand of hair out of her face. “Good.”

 

After that, she loses track of time. She’s not sure how long they all lie on the couch, making out. At some point, she and Gen break apart, and when she looks back the the boys, both of them are looking at them, different degrees of fond smiles on their lips.

 

“This is good,” Jensen says.

 

Dani smiles. “Yeah. And the rest, it’ll work out too.”

 

Jensen leans down to press a kiss to her lips, and for a moment, they linger. Just like old times. When Dani pulls back, Jared is already there, cupping her face in his large hands. There’s more kissing, and she feels Jensen turn towards Gen.

 

“Just like old times,” Jared mumbles.

 

“Yeah.”

 

It feels good, and it feels even better with Gen there with them. They stay on the couch for a long time. When they finally get up, Dani’s panties are soaking wet, the boys are tenting their pants, and Gen is flushed and rubbing her legs against each other. They’re all smiling, shoulders loose and relaxed. By unspoken agreement, they decide to split up since it’s their first time with each other. But Dani’s sure, someday, they’ll all stay on the couch.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
